


You Owe Me, Vega

by AwkwardGayBean



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hand Guiding, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayBean/pseuds/AwkwardGayBean
Summary: "You owe me, Vega," Jade replied, as the both left the shower stall."Do I?" Tori asked, picking up her towel and drying off again."Of course," Jade told her, getting a towel for herself and drying off as well. "You didn't think you could cum like that and then not return the favour, did you?"Jade gets Tori to pay her back for the favour in the locker room, but of course, Jade can't resist dominating her once again.Sequel to Singing in the Shower
Relationships: Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	You Owe Me, Vega

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended for "Singing in the Shower" to have a sequel, much less a year and a half later. I kind of just wrote this on a whim, all in one go. Anyway, this exists now, enjoy!

Tori sat in her room, working on homework. However, she wasn’t very focused. Her thoughts kept returning to earlier that day; the lust in Jade’s eyes while she teased Tori, and how she’d fucked her in the shower without a second thought. Tori felt herself getting wet. She shook the thoughts from her head, trying to focus on her work. At that moment, her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw that Jade had texted her.

“Hey, Vega,” she read.

“Hey,” she replied.

“What are you doing?” Jade asked.

“Homework,” Tori told her.

“I’m bored,” Jade said. Then, in a sequent text, followed up with: “I suppose I’ll find a way to entertain myself.” That text was quickly followed by a picture of Jade’s hand down the front of her black leggings.

“Come over,” Tori texted back. “I’m home alone.”

“Why didn’t you open with that?” Jade asked. “I’ll be right over.” Tori cleared her bed of study materials, in preparation for what was inevitably about to happen. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Tori wasted no time in answering, letting Jade inside.

“So, Vega,” Jade started, running her fingers down Tori’s arm. “Are these fuck sessions going to be a regular thing?”

“I don’t know,” Tori replied.

“I think I like this,” Jade told her, pulling Tori in and kissing her roughly. “So, you’re sure we won’t get any unwanted company?”

“Mom and Dad are at work, Trina’s out with some guy,” Tori said, and then pressed her lips back to Jade’s, locking the two of them in a heated embrace. They made their way into Tori’s room. Jade lay back on the bed and pulled Tori down on top of her.

“Don’t forget, Vega, you owe me,” Jade told her. She pulled off her shirt and then Tori’s and threw them both on the floor. She could have been throwing them into a void or a pit of lava for all she cared. All Jade was focused on was the girl who straddled her lap. It wasn’t long before both of them were naked and fiercely making out, legs intertwined. Jade broke away and looked deeply into Tori’s eyes. “Don’t think you’re gonna get away with just kissing me.” She guided Tori’s hand down onto her breast. Hesitantly, Tori began kneading the flesh and teasing Jade’s light pink nipple between her thumb and middle finger. Once she got a feel for what Jade liked, she took Jade’s other nipple into her mouth and teased it with her tongue.

“Is that good?” Tori asked.

“Don’t hold back so much,” Jade told her. “Use your teeth.”

“Won’t that hurt?” Tori asked.

“Just do it,” Jade told her. Tori leaned down again, taking Jade’s other nipple into her mouth and lubricating it with her tongue before biting down on it gently and pulling, eliciting a soft moan from Jade. Tori tried to mimic her actions with her hand on Jade’s other nipple, pinching it between her fingernails and tugging on it. Jade took hold of Tori’s hand and guided it between her legs. Tori adjusted her weight to have more control. Jade used Tori’s fingers to start rubbing slow circles on her clit.

“Do it like that, okay?” Jade asked Tori.

“Okay,” Tori agreed, maintaining the pressure and speed when Jade took her hand away.

“Just like that, Vega,” Jade moaned. Tori kept going, happy that she was able to please Jade. “Faster,” Jade commanded her. She obeyed, quickening her pace and making tighter circles on Jade’s clit. Jade’s moans kept her going.

“I need you to fuck me,” Jade breathed. Tori hesitated, moving her fingers lower to Jade’s entrance. Jade was getting impatient. “Fuck me, Vega,” she demanded. Tori slipped two fingers into Jade, pumping them in and out of her.

“Like that?” Tori asked. Jade shook her head and demonstrated, curling and uncurling her fingers, the way she wanted Tori to touch her. Tori did as she was shown, her two fingers now massaging Jade’s g-spot.

“I need another finger,” Jade told her, her breaths growing erratic. Tori obliged, adding a third finger and continuing the motion that Jade had shown her. “Harder.” Tori thrust her fingers harder against Jade’s g-spot, causing the goth to buck her hips into Tori’s hand.

“Is that okay?” she asked, seeking validation.

“That’s it,” Jade moaned. “Fuck, Vega. I’m close.” Tori kept going, speeding up her thrusts. Within seconds, Jade tensed around Tori’s fingers and threw her head back. With a deep moan, Jade came. She rode Tori’s hand for as long as she could and then went limp, succumbing to the tremors that wracked her body. “Fuck.”

“Was I good?” Tori asked.

“Better than Beck ever was,” Jade scoffed.

“Jade, I need you,” Tori said. She looked into Jade’s eyes with lust and need. The sight of Jade’s orgasm turned her on too much to ignore.

“Too bad, Vega,” Jade said. “You came earlier.”

“Jade, please,” Tori said.

“Well maybe, if you’re going to beg me like that,” Jade said. She rolled them over so that she was on top, pinning Tori’s wrists above her head.

“Please,” Tori begged.

“Please what?” Jade asked, milking Tori’s desperation all she could.

“Jade!” Tori whined. “I need you to fuck me.”

“Oh, really?” Jade questioned, playing dumb to tease Tori. She sucked one of Tori’s nipples into her mouth and pulled on it, hard. Tori moaned; she didn’t mind Jade being a little rough because of how turned on she was. Jade began rubbing quick circles on Tori’s clit, sending the half-Latina into spasms of pleasure.

“Jade!” she moaned. Jade kissed Tori roughly while she worked her clit. Tori could feel pressure building quickly, Jade’s every movement filling her with intense pleasure. So, when Jade slid two fingers inside her, she knew she wasn’t going to last long. Jade’s two fingers massaged her g-spot while her thumb continued rubbing circles on her swollen clit. She tried to hold back and last longer for Jade, but Tori could feel her climax coming and there was no stopping it. Or so she thought... Jade stopped. She stopped completely, holding her hand totally still. Tori opened her eyes, looking at Jade desperately.

“What do you want, Vega?” Jade asked, seductively, and bit her lip.

“Jade, please,” Tori whimpered.

“What do you want?” Jade asked again.

“I need you to make me cum,” Tori pleaded. As the last syllable left her lips, Tori felt Jade’s fingers thrust inside her, her thumb driving into her clit. With that one forceful motion, Tori came, moaning Jade’s name loudly as waves of pleasure flooded through her body.

“Jade, I—” Tori panted.

“No need to thank me, Vega,” Jade said, with a smirk. She lay down beside Tori, and pulled the covers over herself and the still-shaking Tori. Tori turned to look at Jade.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” she asked.

“Well, I’m not just gonna keep fucking you for no reason,” Jade said.

“So, is that a yes?” Tori asked. Jade grunted. Tori grinned, pulling her new girlfriend in to kiss her.

“I’m gonna have to deal with Cat being all squealy about this now, aren’t I?”


End file.
